1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor package embedded in a substrate, a system including the same and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Continuing development of electronic devices requires advances in packaging to enable the manufacture of reliable, compact, high performance devices. Further, cost-effective manufacturing of such devices depends on the ability to employ economical materials, and manufacturing processes that are robust and provide high yields. There are a wide variety of packages that have been developed. Existing packages, however, may not fulfill all of the above-described requirements for next-generation devices.